Tape cartridges containing wound tape commonly have a leader block connected to a free end of the tape located outside of the cartridge housing. The leader block is used in connecting the tape to another mechanism for subsequent use in writing on or reading from the tape. The leader block must be connected in some manner to the tape. Typical leader blocks include two separate pieces. In one implementation, a channel is formed in a leader block body. The free end of the tape is positioned in the channel. A pin is then wedged into the channel to hold the tape in the channel. In a second implementation, a leader block body includes a slot having a rib extending outwardly throughout the length of the slot. The free end of the tape has portions that are positioned in this slot. A male member having a slit along its length is then positioned in the slot so that the rib is inserted into the slit. The wedge fit between the male member and the slot, as well as the rib and the slit, act to secure the tape to the leader block.
Despite the variously configured leader blocks, it would be advantageous to provide a one-piece leader block that can be easily manipulated to connect the free end of the tape to the leader block. Relatedly, it would be desirable to facilitate relative movement between parts of the integral leader block in order to securely hold tape to the leader block.